Creatures of the Night
by Sunblaze99
Summary: So she's in a dream, a really messed up dream. That happens to have a lot of very attractive guys. The stupid part? She's stuck, yes you heard me stuck, in a fictional world. As if anything else had to suck in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm new to fanfiction and have been planning this little thing. I don't have amazing grammar, sooo sorry if its not great. But if any of you have read Bits of Sunshine by Terans-DinosaurCostume. She is an amazing writer and I sort of got this idea from her. This is the whole OC-wakes-up-in-world type of thing. And I apologize if this is way to similar to hers. I was doing my best to make it stand out. Anyway, my OC is Charlie Strenning and I hope you all enjoy. P.S. the girl in the picture of this is Katie Cassidy. She's what Charlie looks like. Let me know if you like it and want me to write more.**

**~Sun**

I slowly opened my eyes at the screeching from the clock. Everything was blurry. I sat up abruptly when I noticed I wasn't in my bed. I looked around. I am not in my room either. The door to this room was opened with a bang and there stood Elena from the vampire diaries. I stared at her, spooked. I had to be dreaming. I had to be. There was no way this could be real life.

Either way it was really freaky. Though mostly I was upset my precious dream sleep was interrupted. Mainly by the demon alarm clock.

"Charlie! You need to get ready for school! We're gonna be late!" I groaned, I didn't exactly care about school. Specially not in a dream. I pulled the blankets over my head. "I don't care" I heard a deep sigh and shrieked when the covers were pulled off me. "Yeah?" she said in a deadly voice looking down at me. "I do. Get up." I sighed and sat up like a cripple. Wondering why the dream Elena was so bossy.

She left the room quickly and I walked towards the giant closet doors. At least this room had clothes I would wear in real life. I roughly put a simple black tank top on and a large gray over shirt. Then pulled on plain blue jeans. I stepped into a pair of converse and walked towards the vanity type mirror and looked at my reflection. I looked the same, except maybe younger, not that I was complaining. My blonde hair was the same, and very messy. I always slept awkwardly. And my blue-green eyes were crinkled up sleepily. Though we had different hair and eye colors I looked like I was a replica of the girl.

I sighed, first school, second I was somehow in the vampire diaries. I hate this dream. I grabbed a plain brown messenger bag, grumped down the stairs and put my hair up, barely paying attention to where I was going. I walked into a kitchen seeing a rattled looking woman staring at me strangely. "There's coffee if you want some Char, I have to go!" the girl, Elena, spoke to her softly "Then go, we'll be fine, Aunt Jenna". Ahh the aunt person thing, forgot about her. The aunt pulled her hair out of a pony tail, and ran out of the very expensive looking house.

"Bonnie will be here soon, she'll drive us" right the future witchy-witch. She turned to the brother, if I remember correctly, with a worried look on her face and asked "You okay?" the guy rolled his eyes "Don't start" then took off. Me and the look alike were the only ones left in the room. I awkwardly brushed past her and grabbed the delicious life containing brown drink. Staying up late studying or most likely procrastinating were made possible with this drink. I took the silence as time to look around this house. It was nice, props towards this family for being mega rich. This kitchen was connected to a living room which had the morning news playing. Apparently a couple was attacked by a animal. I smirked at the screen. If only this town knew what was coming to them.

Me and the Elena girl both took a sip of our drinks and the silence was filled by a sharp doorbell. I turned to the door next to living room just as a dark skinned girl walked in with a big smile on her face and sat down at the counter. "Elena, Char, my two favorite twins!" I stared at her. Holy mother of god, I was the _twin _to this girl, that explains the resemblance. Elena had a total different reaction and smiled walking over to the witch to give her a hug. "Again, we're the only twins you know Bonnie" she grinned. "Yeah. Well." She looked at me expectantly. "Get over here, girl, and let me give you some love!"

I slowly moved towards her, and let her pull me into a hug. She gave me and my twin a sympathetic look. She glanced at Elena who nodded not so subtly. What the hell? I angrily glared at them both and left the house. If she wanted to know if I was okay would it be that hard to ask me herself? At least it was warm here. I stayed around the door way not knowing which car to head towards. There was a SUV in the driveway with a red jeep that I hoped was mine next to it. If it wasn't then I would force someone to let me drive. Behind the SUV was a blue Prius, and heard the door click with Bonnie and Elena leaving the house and Bonnie holding the clicker. Yes! The jeep had to be mine!

We all clambered into the car me and Elena in the back. I laid into the black seats. This town had to be very rich. We pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road turning onto a busier street. Bonnie turned to look at me, "How are you, Charlie?"

I stared at her oddly. "Fine," I said.

"We're both fine," Elena reassured her softly.

I shrugged at them both and stared at the unfamiliar street signs and buildings.

When we stopped at a red light Bonnie began speaking. "So, Grams told me I'm psychic. Apparently our ancestors were from Salem. Witches and all that. _I know _craaazy. But she went on and on and I'm like, put this woman in a home already!"

I snorted, she could talk. But she was kind of fun. I shrugged again. "Sure," I sat forward laughing as I did. "I mean, imagine if you are?". Don't know about psychic but definitely a witch. I tried remembering what I could about the show as she laughed.

"Well… I did predict Obama," Bonnie said with a nod. "And I predicted Heath Ledger. _And _I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands."

I laughed again. And Bonnie smiled at the sound. "For future refernece, tell me if you are. Let me know if all that comes true," I smiled and relaxed a bit. Maybe this dream could be fun after all.

"I will," Bonnie agreed with a laugh. "What do you think, Elena? _Elena_!" My dream twin snapped her head around and Bonnie laughed. "Back in the car."

"I… I did it again, didn't I?" Elena sighed and I stared at her curiously. What happened? I noticed she was staring at the cemetery. Oh. That's right. Dead parents. Oops. "I'm sorry, guys, you were talking about…" she looked at Bonnie expectantly.

"Aboooout," Bonnie sang. "Me being psychic now. Char's totally on board with it."

Elena gave me an amused look and I shrugged. She laughed. Shaking her head, she turned around, answering Bonnie. "Riiiight. Okay. Then predict something. About me."

"I see—"

THAWK

I screamed as the two gasped, Bonnie slammed on her brakes and swerved to the side.

"JESUS!" I hissed, clutching my throat.

"What was that!" Bonnie cried, turning to look at me and Elena with wide eyes.

"It was a bird! It had to be! You hit a bird!" I leaned forward, glancing at the windshield. There was a black feather smacked into it. I turned to look at my twin. She was pale, and gasping hard. "You okay?"

"Oh my god, Elena, are you okay?" Bonnie asked, worry melting into her tone.

"It's… It's okay," Elena nodded, shakily, still shocked. "I'm fine. Really."

"It was a bird—or something, it came out of nowhere," Bonnie continued hurriedly and I comforted my dream twin. Actually worried about her. I put my hand on her shoulder and she grabbed it, giving my hand a squeeze.

"It's fine—Bon, it's fine. I… I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena said quietly and I leaned closer.

"It's alright. No ones making you get over anything. It was a bird. Nothing else. Everything's fine." I told her quietly and Elena turned, giving me a small, sad smile.

"Charlie's right," Bonnie said and she smiled at me, then Elena. "I predict this year is going to be kickass. I predict all the sadness, and anger," she glanced at me on purpose and I cocked my head , confused. "And dark times are over and you and Char are going to be beyond happy."

"Cheers to that," I held my hand up, as if holding an imaginary cup. And she clinked my hand in response I grinned. They would have to deal with the dream vampire troubles by themselves. I suddenly couldn't wait until I woke up.

It didn't take much longer to get to school. I glanced at the looming white and red building, _MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL _printed in large white letters. Mystic was such a supernatural name. Totes not foreshadowing.

Bonnie parked and we all slid out of the car, I pulled my bag closer to me and followed Bonnie through the groups of students scattered in front of the building. Which I don't remember happening when I was in high school. "Here's to hoping we have a fantastic year," Elena muttered to me as Bonnie pushed open the doors. I snorted and nodded. Realizing too late I had no clue what my schedule was. _Crap. _How am I supposed to get through this dream day?

"I'm glad you're in all my classes… I don't know if I could handle it without you guys." I perked up instantly as we walked towards our lockers. Now to just not lose sight of Elena.

"Major lack of male real estate." Bonnie grumbled, making a face. "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beach."

"She looks a hot-" she turned to Elena and me, "Can you still say tranny mess?" I grinned "I doubt that phrase is still popular now." and Elena nodded, "I think that's over"

We stopped which appeared to be Bonnie's locker. She started her combination and huffed "Quite a man, quite a phrase," Elena's attention wavered when she glanced at a very blonde very blue eyed jock. He had ear buds in and was staring at her painfully. She waved weakly, he shut his locker and left down the hall.

"He hates me," Elena muttered, turning around, crossing her arms and leaned her head against the metal.

"That's not hate," Bonnie assured, but it kind of looked like hate, to be honest. Maybe resentment. Or emotionally devastation. "That's, 'you dumped me but I'm too cool to show it. But secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's Greatest Hits'."

I grinned. With that, I imagined him crying alone in his room eating a bucket of ice cream. Singing along to tortured love songs.

"Charlie, Elena, oh. My. God." A very perky blonde said. Earning me a look from Elena. She threw her arms around me, hugging tightly, and immediately pulled back, squeezing my shoulders.

Worry and Anxiety flashed across her face immediately and she carefully spoke. "Do you… still need space? You ignored all my calls, I haven't heard from you all summer. I get, you're in a funk, but you're my best friend. I missed you." She was rather bad at being sympathetic. And best friend. Oh god. She turned to look at Elena "It's so good to see you,"

She glanced at me, "You both."

"Yeah, sorry," I murmured, not sure what to do now. The girl turned to Bonnie, wringing her hands.

"How have they been? Are they good?" She asked, sounding anxious and Elena sighed.

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine." Elena said with a small smile. "Thank you."

"Really?" Caroline didn't look like she believed her. Her big blue eyes flickered in my direction and I shrugged, not sure what to do.

"Yes. Much better." She was a horrible liar. I was much better, to be honest. Caroline glanced at me again and shook my head. She sighed, worried and pulled my dream twin into a hug.

"You poor thing," Caroline compassionately and Elena made a face, patting the blonde on the back. Guess they weren't that close.

"Okaaay, Caroline," Elena said and I sent a bewildered glance with Bonnie silently asking if she was _actually _like this.

Caroline pulled back, and turned to me. "See you guys later?" I nodded, not sure if I really wanted too. "I'll text you, Char, you better text me back." She threatened with narrowed eyes. I nodded again and she turned on her heels and pranced away.

Elena waved after her, turning to grin at Bonnie and me. "I know she's your best friend," Elena said to me. Right, she did not seem like the type I would be friends with, hip, hip, hooray.

"But _no comment_."

"That's just Caroline, right?" I sort of asked. Hoping I was right. This might be more difficult then I thought. The two girls laughed and I awkwardly sighed.

"Yeah. Let's get to first period, Mr. Tanner is a real prick." Bonnie said with a sigh. "History first thing in the morning, I think I've been cursed."

I frowned at the ground. Not knowing what she was upset about. I get it, school is, eh. But I never had issues with it. I have a great memory.

I grinned, looking over at her "Why don't you use your witch powers to send him back to whatever planet he came from?"

She rolled her eyes, but laughed.

"Shut up, Charlie." Her expression changed to a serious one. "But I'm glad you're your old self again…you too, Elena, I really missed you guys." I frowned and suddenly felt really bad.

"Yeah well, can't be sad or angry forever." Elena murmured, her gaze tilting in my direction. I stared at her. Confused, once again.

A ring came from my bag and I dug through. I grinned when I Pulled out a blue phone with a narwhal charm dangling from it. _Sweet!_

I opened my apparent phone, reading a new text from.

Caroline: _R things going 2 go bak 2 how they were?_

"Hold up." Bonnie grabbed my arm, nearly causing me to trip and fall into Elena's back. I quickly looked down and replied to my apparent best friend saying I was fine and was sorry for what happened over summer, just to end it saying things were going to be just like how they always were "Who's this?"

"All I see is back." Elena said and I glanced up, not really caring. And looked into the office where the new vampire guy was. I grinned and noted this the beginning of romantic true love.

Bonnie laughed.

"It's a hot back." Bonnie hummed in appreciation and I rose an eyebrow at her when my phone vibrated.

Caroline's replied: _good I missed u its not the same w/ bonnie_

I knew it was a dream, but I smiled anyway. Classes and stuff and basically wandering in self pity didn't grant me a lot of friends. Having a dream best friend was kind of awesome. I texted her back: _I'm sorry if I was distant. It'll change soon, alright?_

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." Bonnie said lowly to us, I snorted as I imagined her in a head wrap murmuring over a crystal ball. Caroline sent me another text: _I'm glad. C u in class :P _

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena grinned, turning to Bonnie and I put away my phone.

"Pretty much." Bonnie grinned. I laughed, as she turned to me, "What do you think, Char?"

"I think you're right." I said happily. She rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean about the hottie. What do you think?"

I hummed, "Seen better" and she laughed. He wasn't bad looking. But I knew his character and he was boring as ass. And broody. So very broody. Elena stopped grinning and grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall into the boy's bathroom.

"We'll be right back," she muttered, and I gave her a look as. I glanced at Bonnie and she rose her eyebrows. I shrugged I didn't know what the hell was going on.

She pushed me in and I looked at her oddly "Lena, you know, this is the boy's bathroom" what was her problem. Wait, did I just call her _Lena?_

"Whoa! Pants down, chick!" A boy snapped, zipping up his pants as he left. I rolled my eyes.

I turned to Elena, seeing her squish the cheeks of the brother, guess _our _brother.

"Great!" She snapped, pulling away. "It's the first day of school and you're stoned." The boy scoffed.

"No, I'm not." He argued.

"Where is it?" Elena moved forward, reaching into his pockets and he slapped her hands away.

"Is it on you?"

"Stop, alright?" He moved away from her. "You need to chill yourself, alright?"

"Elena," I said a little too roughly.

"Calm down. He's different from us. He's still grieving. The," I squinted towards him, smelling the drugs.

"Pot, isn't as bad as what he could be doing."

She whirled around staring at me, hurt, "That's just like you, Charlie! Yeah, let's play good twin, bad twin! I'm not the bad guy here, you both always team up on me," she glared back at the kid. "And you always takes Jeremy's side!" I flushed. Feeling guilty. But I still stood up, at least we we're the same height. Me being a tad taller.

"He needs to sort himself out! Yelling at him and babying him isn't helping! He has enough of a guilty conscious! When he wants to talk, he will." She threw her hands up.

"No! He got the summer pass but I am done watching him destroy himself! Is that what you're going to let him do? Destroy his future by wasting away smoking pot?" She threw Jeremy a look. "Just so you know, I will be here to ruin your buzz every time. You got it? She might not think this is serious, but _I _do. I know you, and you are not this person," She turned around and brushed past me leaving the bathroom angrily. I sighed. I wouldn't call smoking pot destroying his future. But he needed someone to listen to him.

I turned to him, Jeremy, who looked guilty and upset.

"Don't shut me out. You're not the only one hurting." I didn't know what else to say. And awkwardly stood there.

"You don't have to stick up for me, I'm not a kid anymore." Jeremy said after the awkward moment. I doubt, whatever the age he is, makes him an adult.

"We're… you know, family. And all that. Soooo… I'm gonna go, before someone else sees me here."

I turned and ran out the swinging door—I couldn't lose sight of Elena! And what if she already left?

When I ran out I accidentally bumped into the vampire with the old name. But I couldn't remember it for the life of me. He stared at me shocked and I murmured a 'sorry' before moving past him. I ran up to Elena, who wasn't that far away so I didn't hear his answer.

I caught up to her and Bonnie. "Look, Elena, I'm sorry, It's just—"

"It's fine," Elena said reassuring me. She wasn't all the way there. I turned my head, staring at broody McBroody-stein. Did she bump into him too? Well, he shouldn't be hovering like that!

"I get it. But I'm worried about him. It's been three months!"

I frowned. The vampire dude?

Wait, the little brother Jeremy.

"Did you see his face?" Bonnie hissed excitedly we began our expedition to history class. "Oh my God, he's so hot!"

"Yeah, I bumped into him," Elena smiled faintly.

So she _did_ bump into him. Whatever. I zoned out as the girl talk began.

They talked about where he could be from and random shit about him. We got to class quickly and I grabbed a seat behind Elena.

I never minded history before. But he was the most boring teacher I've ever had the pleasure to listen too. I passed time by doodling stars and narwhals in my notebook. I caught Elena making kissy faces with the old ass vampire, only to see him gladly return the looks. I groaned and saw the pained looking jock noticing them too. Bonnie texted Elena something only to have her smirk at the text and put the phone away.

And the end of class, I gleefully skipped next to Caroline, and we walked to our next class which we luckily had together.

"Did you see the new student?" She asked excitedly "He's so hot!"

"He's not my type," I said awkwardly, to which she smiled at me.

"Of course he isn't! I know _that_. You're gonna help me get him though, right?" Caroline battered her eyelashes, and I grinned at her face. Why the hell not?

"I solemnly swear it." I reassured, linking my arm with hers. She was startled before her look formed into a gleeful one.

"And you're back. This year is going to be amazing!"

The rest of the day dragged out. I don't think I've ever had a dream this bloody long. Were they even possible? I sat through a like, seven hour school day.

"Hey," Elena said, coming up to me. "You ready?"

"Yep," I said. Popping the p. "We riding with Bonnie?" I asked, titling my head to Elena.

"I was gonna go visit Mom and Dad…" She trailed off, looking at me carefully.

"I told Bonnie to go on home."

"Walking?" I frowned. Walking all the way there, then home?

Luckily it wasn't too far away. Maybe ten minute walk? It had a black wrought iron gate surrounding the heavy stone blocks. The right grave wasn't too far away. I skipped before Elena, in a better mood now I was out of the crappy school and wide awake.

"I haven't seen you in such a good mood lately." She said cautiously.

I grinned back at her, pulling her towards me with her scarf.

"New year, new beginnings. You should try that."

"That's a good way to look at it. I'm going to write for a sec," Elena murmured, making herself comfortable against a giant stone headstone. I glanced at her. Looking around, really? I didn't see the point in writing. If anyone got their hands on your diary, all your dreams and innermost secrets are in their hands. I shook my head and glanced at the writing in the stone.

Grayson and Miranda Gilbert-Sommers. Hmm, must be them. I was about to crouch down when a black crow flew onto the headstone. I stood back a few feet as it cawed. Birds freaked me out ever since I was bit by my friends parakeet growing up. Now they scare the hell out of me.

"That's totally not creepy as hell" I said and laughed nervously.

I frowned, stepping away from the bird even more as it hopped towards me. I stopped breathing when fog began to swirl out around us. Elena noticed too, and stood up quickly.

"Okay this is totally not cool" I hissed, backing up. Elena moved closer to the bird, shooing at it.

"Don't get near it! It can peck your eyes out! Remember that bird movie!" She rolled her eyes at me. And I glared at her.

"Shoo! Shoo!" Elena hissed to the bird and it took off, angrily cawing.

"Elena!" I screamed.

She turned to look at me. "It's okay! The bird is gone!"

Fear flooded through me when the bird cawed again, louder than ever. And behind us. I screeched in surprise, my heart frantically beating, "Let's go!" I dove forward, snatching both our bag's.

"Wait! Charlie!" Elena called as I ran.

I didn't like this dream. I hated this dream. Bird's? I am so done. So done!

As soon as I couldn't hear her calling anymore I sat down against a old willow tree and started panting heavily.

"Bad day?" A voice drawled lowly and I snapped eyes open, not hearing him approach. The man was taller than me and had dark hair. He crouched next to me. A false sense of comfort on his face, his striking blue eyes meeting mine. He looked oddly familiar.

Wait, I remember now.

Damon Salvatore.

Bad vampire brother.

"I had a Hitchcock moment just now." I told him flatly. Lowering my eyes. I sighed,

"Are you gonna to kill me?" He furrowed his brow.

"Now why would I do _that_?" He questioned in a puzzled tone, he was toying with me.

"Because we're in a cemetery, it's getting dark, crows are creepy ass birds, and we are far away from civilization where no one can hear me scream."

His eyebrows rose at my long list, then smirked

"Also a group of crows is called a murder" I smirked back at him. If I died, would I wake up from this dream?

He snorted. "You're awfully cheerful and bright."

He reached for my hand to pull me up. I probably shouldn't have but I gleefully took it. I was surprised at the jolt that ran through my hand into his. Startled, I jerked my hand back. What the fuck was that?

Turned out he was a bit taller than me. The top of my head came up to his lips.

"So what are you doing in a cemetery?" I asked, not caring if I looked like crap. I was probably gonna die soon anyway.

"Stalking a beautiful girl I've had the pleasure to set my eyes upon." Damon smirked, "What else do people do in cemeteries now?"

I cocked my head at him. "Visit dead relatives, in my case parents"

He frowned, "I'm so very sorry. I feel like I've watched everyone around me die."

I shrugged. It didn't matter. No one ever really cares.

I was surprised again when he took my hand bending down to kiss the top of it.

"I'm Damon," He said.

"I'm Charlie," I said, awkwardly.

Warmth spread through me when his lips came in contact with my flesh. And I blushed.

Alright then. Guess old habits die hard.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Charlie"

I stared at him. This wasn't weird or anything. I took my hand back when I could feel his hot breath. His eyes were very blue and seemed he was staring into my soul.

I laughed nervously, "You have both the McSteamy and McDreamy thing down pretty well,"

I looked around, the smoke was gone and I suddenly remembered Elena. I looked back at him.

"Look it was nice to meet you, Damon, but I have to go. During the fog I must have lost my sister." that's not what happened exactly but oh well.

"Charlie!" Elena called, sounding very worried. I looked around finding her come up a hill towards me. "Did you see which way he went?" I looked around for Damon to see that he disappeared. I frowned, magical, disappearing vampires.

"No" that was the truth. Whoever it was I didn't see him.

She sighed and turned to me, "Let's get home".

I nodded. I was ready for this to be over.

"How was school?" The aunt, Jenna, I think her name was asked popping into the kitchen. I sat down at the counter plucking the loose threads from the placemats.

"Fine," Elena said distractedly. She flipped through a book, a odd look on her face. If I remember, she bumped into good vampire ass at the cemetery. But he's supposed to show up soon. I mentally shrugged. Seems fitting I got the bad vampire brother and she got the good one.

We both started our homework, she made us do it immediately when we got home. I finished before her since I remembered everything the teachers talked about that day.

"I met a murderer today" I said, nonchalantly closing my books and setting down my pencil. "He seems pretty stable. Most of the time they're insane."

Elena stared at me and Aunt Jenna widened her eyes with a small smile on her face.

"I'm glad everything's back to normal" she said, glancing at Elena not-so-subtly.

I frowned at their looks. Guess this was normal for me.

Elena finished her homework a few minutes later, my phone buzzing just as she closed her book. I flipped it open seeing a text from Caroline telling me and Elena to meet her at 'the grill'. My eyebrows rose. What grill?

See you soon,

I texted, looking up at Elena "Care wants us to meet her and Bonnie at the grill," Elena nodded and glanced back at Aunt Jenna. "Is that fine, Jenna?" she nodded, and started leaving only to turn back towards us.

"Waaait. Don't be home late, it's a school night!" She said with a smile. I snorted as Elena gave an approving nod.

I gave a sarcastic thumbs up and Elena smiled "Well Done."

Elena and I left the kitchen and I pulled the door open—to find, surprise, surprise, Good Vampire Brother standing just outside the doorway. I thought so.

"Oh!" Elena took a step back, surprised.

Old vampire was just startled "Hey,"

I grinned loving what I was about to say. "Who is this?" I said suggestively, causing both good brother and Elena to blush.

"Uh, this is Stefan." She introduced, and I glared back at the vampire. Causing him to wince. Yes, make him uncomfortable as possible.

"Stefan, this is my twin sister Charlie."

Stefan, I thought it was old. He glanced at me, his eyes round. I pulled my phone out quickly letting Care know he was here.

And without looking up responded, "Call me Charlie, nice to meet you."

He tightly smiled at me, "Nice to meet you," I didn't say anything. Neither did Elena. It was silent until my phone buzzed I looked down at the message Caroline sent: _OMG YES but y is he there?_

"I… uh… Just wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier." He said very awkwardly, clearing his throat.

"That was rude of you," I said rudely. I could feel Elena's glare at my back. I grinned but turned my head so she couldn't see it.

"Ignore her, she's an ass." Elena muttered. "It's fine. No worries. I get it. You don't like blood."

"Or he's a psycho axe murderer and the sight was too tempting," if I remember he vamped out from the cut on her leg.

"I already met one today, he could be my second."

I texted Caroline back: _dunno I think they ran into each other and he's apologizing. Again._

"Let's remind you that leaving a girl, nearly bleeding to death, is bad manners," I looked up at him and just stared at him emotionlessly.

"For future reference," that hint startled him.

"Charlie!" Elena hissed at me. And I once again hid my grin.

"I'm truly sorry about that, how is your leg?" I rolled my eyes at his worried tone. He needs to chill himself

"It's _fine_, my leg is totally fine. Just a scratch." Elena said, glaring at me. My phone buzzed and Steffy, once _again _sounded worried as he continued their very awkward conversation.

"I, um… also wanted to return this to you." Stefan held up Elena's journal and she brightened.

"My journal!" she said happily.

I read Caroline's text: _tell me everything when u get here_

I sighed, "You stole her journal? Wow you have no respect for woman."

Stefan's eyes went wide. "No! I just stumbled across it!"

"Charlie," Elena said in a deadly voice. "Stop it."

"So you read it." I continued, glaring at Stefan who paled. Hmm, didn't think he could get any paler.

"No!"

Elena put a hand on her forehead as if she couldn't believe I was related to her.

"What's wrong, Elena? Wouldn't you want to know if he was looking through your personal thoughts?

I continued my pestering when I looked up at him, "How did you know it was hers. _And,_ how did you know where we lived?

I looked back at Elena, "This guy's a creep"

"I just asked, this is a small town!" Stefan said quickly, looking like he was about to cry.

"My name is on the journal." Elena said, giving Stefan an apologetic faint smile. "I'm really sorry about Char. If you read my journal it's totally understandable—"

"No, I didn't. I wouldn't have." Stefan insisted quickly. "I have a journal too, so I understand the need for privacy."

Wow, totally not fishing for brownie points. Totally not.

I brightened though, "I see now!" grinning at him. He smiled back, "You're gay"

He paled again, now he looked deathly sick. He handed the green journal to Elena, his hands shaking pitifully. I loved he was this scared of a human girl. Isn't he like, 200 years old? Well, he has only been fighting bunnies and such so I understand how he lost his edge. I suddenly remembered Caroline's text

"We're heading out to the grill to meet some friends. Want to come?" Elena sent me a surprised look but looked happy nonetheless. She gave him a shy smile. Stefan looked at her than me, and smiled back.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

I rolled my eyes, so not obvious. At all.

I skipped past him not even glancing at him. Elena looked awkward and stepped back, "I'm…gonna put this down." and she gestured for him to come inside. He didn't move though, once we lost sight of my dream twin. I stared at him, not speaking.

Elena returned, looking at him oddly but didn't question it. We all moved and headed towards the SUV that I saw earlier that day.

He headed for the right side of the car but I pushed past him taking the seat net to Elena. Hiding my grin once again. He was a good sport though, and sat in the back.

We had been driving for five minutes when I became bored. They were politely making chit chat and I had zoned out. _How are you? _Good. _Has it been hard to settle down? _Everyone's been really kind so far. Blah. Blah. Blah. God, their relationship was so boring. I stared out the window, it was rather dark now, all the street lights were on. I jerked awake when the car stopped. We were here.

Mystic Grill?

God, they have the most creative names in the universe. I sat their waiting for them. I nearly gagged when he went around the side to help Elena out of the car. I rolled my eyes and walked briskly to the doors of the grill, forcing them to walk quicker. I randomly hummed as I stepped into the warm restaurant. I caught sight of Bonnie sitting net to the jock from earlier and Caroline talking to a tall dark haired guy. He had a tight expression on his face and seemed rather douchey.

I walked slower and wondered again why I had to be in _this_ dream of all things. I didn't want to be here. Normally I had the ability to just, wake up, from my dreams.

I had a very sick feeling and really badly wanted to be in my bed, in my apartment. Going to stupid classes that I were forced to go to.

I wanted to worry about my issues with my friends and rent. Not if the stupid vampire was going to get the girl or not. I sat down at the table with Bonnie, closed my eyes. And just wanted to-

Wake.

The.

Hell.

Up.

"Charlie, are you alright?" Bonnie's worried tone broke into my conscience.

My eyes flickered open, "I'm fine, just a bit tired." Was it possible to be tired in a dream? I turned a bit to see Elena and Stefan sit down next to me. I got up immediately, ignoring the worried look on Elena's face. My gaze flickered over the room, there were other people I didn't recognize were talking or playing pool while I caught sight of Caroline speaking to the douche again.

"I'm going to meet up with Caroline, see why she wanted us here in the first place."

I narrowly avoided tripping over the chairs and barely stopped myself from running to her side. I noticed who the guy was and smiled a bit. He was an asshole yes, but if I remember he was the werewolf. My opinion of him wavered when he leaned towards me seductively, I stepped back immediately.

"Hey Charlie, Caroline was just telling me you have no one to take you to the founder's dance," I frowned and shook my head. I don't do dances. Anyway, dances meant dressing up, as in dresses. No, gross.

"No," I glanced at the drink Caroline had in her hand. It smelled fruity and made me realize how hungry I was.

"Oooh, what's that?" Caroline raised it up to my face.

"Sweet tea, here," I smiled gleefully as she handed me the cup. I slurped the drink on purpose, rattling the weredouche.

"I'll pay you? All you have to do is walk in with me." I cocked my head at him, what was his problem?

"No way in hell," I smirked pulling Caroline's arm leading us towards the table with everyone and I made her take the seat next to Stefan, much to her delight. I took the one anguished jock had next to Bonnie. He must have left.

"Ello, peeps." I grinned down at them all.

Elena rolled her eyes along with Bonnie. She eyed the back of the werewolf's head, frowning.

"What did Tyler want?" So his name was Tyler? Interesting. His name from now on shall be Tydouche! I shook my head, annoyed, to answer her question.

"He wanted to take me to the founder's dance, and said he'd pay me." Caroline made a disapproving noise with her tongue.

"He's unbelievable, did you guys hang out or something over the summer?" she directed the last part of her question towards me. I shook my head.

"No, we're not even friends," I crinkled my nose, "He's not much fun anyway." Caroline nodded, and quickly turned her attention towards Stefan. I shook my head and took a sip of the tea she let me drink.

"So Stefan, you were born in Mystic Falls?" she had her head tipped, like she was ready to hear the newest gossip.

He seemed to relax a bit. It helped that I was completely ignoring the conversation.

"Mhmm, I moved when I was still young." He was sitting straight in his chair, all girls at the table interested in his answer. Caroline had her hands under her chin.

"Parents?" Bonnie added. He suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"My parents passed away," He turned his head towards Elena, along with Bonnie flickering her eyes to hers. So. Not. Obvious. Elena instantly had a sorrowful expression.

"I'm sorry." He nodded.

"Any siblings?" Oooooh, I accidentally hummed this out loud causing looks from everyone. Caroline merely raised one perfect eyebrow. Stefan paused a bit longer than he did before.

"None that I talk too," And I hid my grin. Little Steffy's a liar. I mentally shrugged. Well being a hundred something year old vampire making moony eyes at a human girl didn't make it possible for him to be truthful. I'm pretty sure he knows this too.

"I live with my uncle." I nodded turning to Caroline. She opened her mouth to speak before she was interrupted by the server.

"Do ya'll want your usual?" Hmm, usual, we must eat here often. We all nodded and we turned towards Caroline to hear her interrupted question.

"So Stefan, if your new then you don't know about the party tomorrow," I tilted my head, _party? _Bonnie thankfully clarified for me.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." I nodded, luckily it didn't sound too formal. Stefan turned and asked Elena,

"Are you going?" Her answer was drowned out by Bonnie.

"Of course she is," And she smiled at her, Elena was not oblivious as to why she said it and sarcastically smiled at Bonnie. I don't think she would be complaining. Remember, instant true love.

I clapped gleefully when our food arrived. The waitress set down a basket of some sort filled with fries. There was also a delicious looking hamburger next to it. I delicately picked up a fry and took a bite. I moaned, they were delicious! And no salt, they really did know my order.

Caroline stared at me in disgust.

"Do you know how many calories are in that?" I stared at her while I took a gigantic bite of the burger.

"Don't care" I mumbled over a full mouth. I chewed finally and swallowing, not caring if they stared. I picked up a fry and shoved it in Stefan's face.

"Here!" I said loudly causing him to flinch at how close it was. I was making up for me not annoying him over the _entirety _of the conversation.

He gently took it from me and stared. I rolled my eyes. Where did it all go wrong for him. Was it his genes? Or was he turned into this, _thing_, while he was in the womb. Either way I grinned,

"Try it, they're amazing, it's like deep fried crack," and added quickly.

"Not that I've had it before, right Elena?" I turned to her, nudging my elbow towards she and tipping my head slightly. She didn't need another drug addict for a sibling.

She rolled her eyes, and I grinned in response.

* * *

Once we finished eating, me and Caroline played a quick game of pool. When Stefan had tried to give us both tips I quickly shut him up by threatening to hit him over the head with the cue. I was naturally good at pool, I had a friend growing up that told me all these kinds of tips and tricks. And ever since we had went around high school duping the other kids out of their money.

I won the game, of course, and after me, Elena, and Stefan headed out to the car. Caroline quickly told me to text her, saying she would come over after school so Elena could drive us to the party. The party did sound like fun, but I doubted I would be able to go to it.

I leaned my head against the cool window and thought through the events of the day. It was boring, only it was slightly interesting being able to verbally bitch slap Stefan. And it definitely was a lot of fun having a best friend. Caroline wasn't bad, and it was nice having a friend I was so comfortable with and close too. We got home rather soon, because the streets were void of any cars and the lights seemed to be in our favor today. I quickly hopped out of the car when we arrived home and waited impatiently for Elena and Stefan to finish their goodbye.

"It'll be nice to see you again Elena, hope we can be good friends." Ha! Friends my ass! He had a puppy dog look to his eyes as he looked to her. I guess I understand the attraction, but not the whole, 'instant love'. It's unrealistic. He gives her a necklace for Christ's sake! I grimaced when Stefan turned towards me. I had to give him points for keeping his cool with me. Anyone else would have lost it, hell, _I_ would have.

"Goodbye Charlie, see you tomorrow at school." I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I skipped up the front steps and I opened the front door quickly, then slammed the door shut. I sighed and turned to see Aunt Jenna at the counter. She was smiling and the blinds were open. She noticed Elena's exchange with Stefan as well.

"Who's he?" The side of her lip curling up in a smile. I groaned,

"Stefan, and I'm glad I'm not the only one noticing those 'looks'." I used my hands to emphasize my point.

She rose one eyebrow, "Do you not like him?" I shook my head.

"No, definitely not. I mean, I get she likes him, it was obvious, but he's just eh." I waved my hand away from the topic. I braced myself when I heard the door close. Elena stomped towards me.

"Are you happy you officially chased Stefan off?" I smiled at her.

"Yes," She sighed, clearly loosing her patience. She turned to Aunt Jenna,

"She was snippy with him the entire time! He's so shy," Her exasperated look took on a blissful one. "And I'm sure she scared him to death!" I smirked, very amused. The smile on Jenna's face proved she was too.

"If he wants to date you then he'll have to get used to Char," I nodded, that was my exact point. Elena flushed pink and closed her mouth tightly.

"Who said anything about dating?" I rolled my eyes.

"You honestly want us to believe you don't like him? No feelings at all?" she didn't say anything. I thought so. I smiled back at Jenna, why was I smiling so much? I didn't even like this dream.

"Night, to both of you. See you tomorrow!" I turned and hurried up the stairs, 'goodnights' were called to me and I felt guilty assuming I was going to be here tomorrow. I passed the white plaster walls and tried to remember the room I woke up in. I peered through different doorways, seeing a old guest room which I imagined was Jenna's and a clean bedroom with white sheets. There were pictures of me, Elena, and Jeremy, and some of us separate and of our parents stuck in the sides of a vanity mirror. Guessing this was Elena's room, I hurried to the one next to it.

I walked in, taking note at how beautiful the room was. The walls were white, and had planks stacked against the walls. The bed was in the end of the room, and had a mix of blue, green, and pale yellow. And the pillows has starfish sewn on, the shape of the bed was just bars and there was a shelf above it. The walls had waves painted on them and was beautiful, in one corner there was a comfy blue chair with books stacked next to it.

I walked father in and noticed that the right of the mirror had a large bookshelves. I looked closer at the wall and noticed birds and hidden animals in the waves. I guess my conscience created the most perfect room for me. I was a huge fan of the ocean, loving the warmth and the water. I liked surfboarding and sailing, and I felt like I was born at the beach. I sat on the bed and smiled softly, remembering the happy memories with my dad. My mother had left us a long time ago, right after I was born. My dad never said anything but I knew it was me that caused it. Last I heard about her was that was with her boyfriend in California.

* * *

About an hour later I was laying on my stomach in extremely comfy pajamas, on a laptop I figured to be mine. I was randomly scrolling through Youtube watching cute kitten and chinchilla videos. I 'awed' at the adorable furry creatures, regretting my dad being allergic. I always wanted an animal. The only I ever had was a hermit crab when I was 8 years old. I frowned at the memory. It's name was Eddie and it died a week later.

I looked at the door when I caught it opening,

"Hey, Charlie, you still up?" I was surprised to see Jeremy standing in the doorway. I had expected to see Elena scolding me or something.

I nodded and propped my elbows up, casting a curious look at Jeremy. He had a annoyed look set upon his features, almost angry.

"Elena mentioned what Tyler had asked you at the grill." I nodded, with him so far.

"You're not considering it are you?" I furrowed my brow and shook my head.

"In case you haven't noticed, he's not my favorite person in the world. And he was too desperate for my taste." Jeremy nodded this time, a bit satisfied.

"Why?" he looked up, and answered me.

"He's dating Vicki, and, well, she's sort of my friend. But he's a dick to her. I don't want you caught up in that." I nodded at his reasoning. Though I remembered from the show they dated for a while. I think I actually remember her being turned into a vampire for a while. Only a while. She was actually the character hated the most.

"Are you sure you want to, 'be friends' with her. She doesn't seem," I blanked, looking for the right word. Jeremy straightened his shoulders something I noticed he did when he was angry.

"Everyone says that about Vicki, they never give her a chance!" I clenched my jaw,

"They'll only give her a chance if she wants a chance, Jeremy." I knew this better than anyone. You stop caring, they'll stop caring. And out the door with chances too. I knew this was not the answer Jeremy wanted to hear. I sighed when he left the room without a word.

I shut the laptop, now feeling very dreary, and laid back into the bed. I felt my eyelids falling closer, and closer together. I wasn't even minutes later when I fell asleep. I seemed to dream about seeing one of my best friends again, and talking to my dad. I hadn't spoken to him in a while, we had a huge fight the last time we did. I was hurt by it, I noticed he was keeping secrets from me, and my temper caused everything to blow up.

I was startled when I awoke in the same, wonderful room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for not updating at all. I've had tremendous trouble and writers block. My friend bothered me about it herself, anyway I hope you like it and I'll try to update maybe weekly. And how long should these be? This is really short, I'm having issues with how long this should be. I was upset with how short the second one was so I merged it. Anyway thank you all who favorite and followed this. And to any of you who think this is too much like Bits of Sunshine I'm sorry, it'll pick up soon and branch off. Enjoy all.**

**~Sun**

What. The. Hell?

This is not even supposed to be physically possible! I groaned, and slapped the annoying as hell alarm clock. I barely moved, it normally took a few minutes for my brain to register the fact I had to get up.

I rolled over and fell off the bed. I groaned again, feeling utterly defeated. My door opened and I looked up to see Elena. My god damn sister.

She stared at me for a few moments, before leaving the room. I got up slowly and headed over to the giant double doors that led to my closet. I picked up a crisp blue plaid long sleeve and basic blue jeans. I stripped quickly and shoved the clothes on. I had this "power" as I called it, I could be nearly fully asleep but I would still function. Through college it's been pretty useful.

I brushed out my hair, wincing as I hit tangles. I was lazy so I left it down, then slid into some Tom's and walked downstairs. As I headed over to the coffee machine I nearly bumped into the little brother. As he brushed past me, heading for the door, I held my drink still, keeping it from spilling. I rose one eyebrow towards Elena, and she shook her head, "Don't start".

I frowned when she sent a odd look my way, I rolled my eyes, "Not now". Huh, guess we are sisters.

I finished my coffee and walked with Elena to her car. It was huge, a giant silver SUV. I stepped in and slammed the door. I placed my feet on the dashboard lightly tapping the window. I don't appreciate the fact I had to go through yet another day of school. Was I dreaming? Or was this some type of purgatory? I mentally shrugged, I always knew I was going to hell.

We drove like this for a few minutes, in the silence I was contemplating everything that could have gotten me in this position, and Elena, well, I had this feeling she was doing the same. We pulled into the familiar parking lot.

As we headed towards the giant building I got a strange feeling, like the one when you turn to see a man in a dark hoodie staring at you. Despite my imagination I turned to see no one, other than the huge amount of kids. I ignored it, though I knew I was going to nitpick it later.

We walked into the brick building and made our way across the stream of students, and were quickly zeroed in on by a certain blonde, bouncing back and forth way too early for my taste. I looked up at her groggily and saw her blinking clear down at me.

She rolled her eyes, gave me a peck on the cheek before skipping down the hallway to her class. Bonnie looked at me with amusement, locked arms with Elena, and we slowly made our way to history class.

* * *

"Miss Bennett," History Ass smirked while calling on an unsuspecting Bonnie. Her eyes widened as she looked around the room.

"Umm, a lot? I'm not sure, but like a whole lot." she spoke with conviction causing me, and a few other classmates to snicker.

History Dick was not impressed, "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett." I glared at

him, pissed at his choice of words.

Mr. Tanner continued his rampage, "Mr. Donovan, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your imbedded jock stereotype?" anguished jock grinned and the look got a couple laughs, "That's okay Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." he smiled at the chuckles around the room and I rolled my eyes at his sassy comment.

I narrowed my eyes when he zoned in on Elena, "Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" I panicked when I saw Elena's bewildered expression.

"I'm sorry I, I don't know" Elena said, causing a frustrated look to appear on History Douche's face.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena," everyone was silent when he scolded her. "But the personal excuses ended with summer break," She looked solemn, but I wasn't the only one to have a pissed expression on my face. Stefan's face mirrored mine. I clicked my tongue and answered for her.

"There were 346 casualties, along with 27 civilian deaths," everyone looked at me in shock, surprised, I guess, the dumber, younger gilbert twin actually said something right. _Pffft. _I wasn't _that_stupid. But like I had said before, I just had a great memory.

Mr. Tanner was shocked as well, he had a bewildered expression on his face, but nodded. "Correct Miss Gilbert, though there weren't actually any civilian casualties in this battle-" I was about to stick up for my answer when Stefan interrupted him.

"Actually there were sir, Confederate soldiers fired on a church believing it to be housing weapons," he looked solemn. "They were wrong, it was a night of great loss," how did he ever pretend to be a teenager? He didn't sound anything like one.

"The founders archives are ah, stored in the city hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner." Wow! My eyes bugged, staring at him, Stefan got a teensy bit more awesome. Mr. Just Got Told looked butthurt. Everyone in the class was staring at Stefan like he was some hero, and maybe he was.

* * *

Much to my annoyance, Caroline came over to help me pick out an outfit for the party. She tried to get me in a cute shirt but I relented, causing her to give up, and let me wear a simple American flag shirt and jeans. I was glad to find a nice fringe bag.

We rode with Bonnie and Elena, to which I assumed there was going to be alcohol. I was glad since this would be a lot easier to get through while buzzed.

We arrived at the falls a short time later, it was like any normal party. There were people making out, getting drunk, and a giant bonfire in the middle. As girls we stuck together for a bit, though Care soon dragged me over to the keg and we got ourselves both drinks. I was just taking my first sip when Tydouche slid right up to us, Caroline's face was twisted in disgust, as he mentioned the ball once again.

"No, Tyler, I don't want to go, I don't like balls and dresses and definitely _you._" Tyler jaw locked when I refused and left later, only then did I realize I probably shouldn't have said that stuff. Though Caroline looked very proud. She beamed, looking at something in the distance which caused me to notice Stefan walking up to the party. He was searching for a certain someone. Caroline, seemingly drunk, brought me over to flirt with him.

"Hey! You made it!" Stefan looked down at us, staring at me longer, I frowned. "I did," he nodded. "Well let's get you a drink!" she tried her best at being flirty, which didn't work very well. I took a couple drinks of my beer, following Care when she pulled Stefan towards the keg. He let go, stopping, but she didn't notice and continued her way over to the alcoholic drinks. He smiled at me.

"Hello Charlie," I nodded at him, "Where did you learn so much about history? You don't seem like the type of person to be interested in it." I scoffed, offended, "I have a photographic memory, to be technical, I didn't _want, _to learn what I did." I looked around for Caroline, starting to head over, he caught my arm. "Look Steffy, my sister's over there, why don't you take your romance novel stare over there? Hmm?" he let go of my jacket like it was on fire and headed quickly over. I watched them for a minute, all smiling, all laughing, and for a split second. I wanted that, I wanted the romance and the nice guy, and someone to come and sweep me off my feet. I shook my head, I_don't need a guy, _I thought. _What are you thinking Char?_

I decided to take a walk around this place, casting a careful glance Caroline's way, she was occupied flirting with someone. I headed into the cover of the trees, hearing every leaf rustle, and feeling the cold air. I shivered, and nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a soft "Boo". I growled when I saw Mr. Damon Salvatore, aka Bad Brother, aka Complete and Total Douche.

I frowned at him, looking up, his eyes were sparkling in humor. "Do you like scaring little innocent girls?" he grinned "You? Innocent?" I slapped his arm and asked grumpily, "What do you want?".

"What do you think? To protect you!" I rolled my eyes. I don't need protecting. "And why are you doing that?" he leaned in like he was going to tell me a secret, "There are monsters in these woods. You would be wise to be careful". He decided to change the subject, "How do you like my little brother?" I pretended to think long and hard, "Boring, so very boring, and he looks like he has a hot poker shoved up his ass every time I see him."

Damon nodded solemnly, "Agreed," I rolled my eyes, "He needs to learn to go with the flow." I grinned at how fortune cookie he sounded. I shivered again as the trees made more chatter with one another. With a careful glance my way, Damon placed his heavy leather jacket on my shoulders, the weight causing me to slump over. I pushed my fingers through the sleeves and smiled warmly up at him. He nodded towards me and disappeared farther into the trees. I stared at the space where he left and I turned my head when I heard people moving in the brush.

Tydouche and Vicki, otherwise known as the girl my imaginary brother has fallen hard for. I awkwardly started heading back to the party when they started making out against one of the trees. Very awkward indeed.

I stopped when I heard Vicki laughing, "No, Ty, I'm not having sex against a tree." I was too far away to hear Tyler respond, "For who? No it's not gonna happen." Werewolf pushed her against the tree causing her to wince, "No, I said no!" I ran toward them when she started pushing him away, and flinching. "Ow, that hurts!" I pulled Tyler off just as Jeremy saw all of it, running up to back me up. "Hey leave her alone!" Tyler pushed me suddenly, hard, and I fell backward. Falling flat on my ass and hitting a tree. I groaned, and held my head, feeling it thunder under my hand as Jeremy rushed to help me up. I looked back at Tyler, holding my head, as he glared at us both.

"You know you're starting to get on my nerves Gilbert." Vicki glared at him, "Go Tyler, get the hell away from me!" he glared at her condescendingly "Wow, Vicki Donovan says no, a first." He left quickly hitting my brothers shoulder. I raised my eyebrows, and glanced at Vicki, "You okay?" she nodded awkwardly. "I didn't need your help," I shook my head and headed back to the party, hearing Jeremy respond "It seemed like you did." I rolled my eyes and continued on.

* * *

I had been apart of the group watching Stefan and Elena talk above the falls. For about an hour I tried to console Caroline with the rude things Stefan said to her, true, she was throwing herself at him, and she was drunk. But his asshole self caused him to drop a few points. The drama a purgatory/dream could possess. I was not anywhere close to drunk for this. And I'm pretty certain all of this ruined my buzz. And, I was the only one to know what left a giant chunk out of Vicki Donovan's neck. _Damon. _Un-fucking-believable. That _dick. _Honestly, I didn't like Vicki, I knew who she was, and I was pretty certain the young Jeremy padawan wasn't in love with her. But still, he cared about her, so Damon had no _right. _Right now, we were in the hospital, waiting for her to get out of surgery sitting with a very worried Matt. I felt bad for him, and all that jazz, but I would have preferred to go home and sleep it off, but Elena dragged me. I played with my phone, texting Caroline, she was with Bonnie sobering up. And she was mortified about what she said to Stefan. I didn't really try coddling her, and she appreciated it.

We texted back and forth, the clicks making the only sound in the sterile room. Elena glared at me, grabbed my phone, pocketed it and didn't look back. My jaw dropped, and I glared at her. "Hey!" I tried grabbing it back but she slapped my hand away. "Charlie. Stop. We are here for Matt and Vicki, you don't need to be texting Caroline."

I pouted, "But it's booooring here." Matt frowned at me, "I'm not forcing you to be here Char, you can go." I grinned at Elena smugly, I stood up and quickly grabbed my phone from her pocket, and I ran like a bat out of hell. I was not a fan of hospitals.

They were at the grill so just a quick little walk, (I rode with Matt and Elena to the hospital) , and I would be there to listen to Caroline moan about her issues.

I started heading down the block, it was a little chilly but better out here in the lights. I shoved my hands in my pockets and kicked at the cement sidewalk. I was bored, and when I'm bored and do lame things. In this case lame meant thinking about todays events, so in a list: Boring Steffy, Hardcore Feels Steffy, Asshole Steffy, Asshole Damon, Asshole Me, and Chomp Chomped Vicki. Eh, guess life's a little repetitive.

I felt a breeze of air move my bangs over my face, without looking up I replied, "Hey Damon," I looked to see his surprised blue eyes. He frowned, "How did you know it was me," I smiled. I started jumping over cracks and grinning, "Because you have magical ninja skills," he grinned down back at me.

I continued skipping, "Or it could be that you're a vampire but I dunno". I turned the corner into the grill and stepped through the double doors quickly spotting out Bonnie and Caroline. Damon cautiously followed me and I ginned, looking back at him. And as we sat down, I knew Caroline was burning a hole into my head when I showed up with a mysterious "haw-tee". I didn't speak a word to him about the vamp business the entire night, though I knew he was waiting to the kill me for my knowledge. I was rather surprised he didn't when he walked me home.

I smiled slightly, looking him the eyes, "Goodnight, Damon" he nodded slowly at me. He searched my eyes, trying to see if I was joking or not, then grinned, and purred "It will be hard without you". I rolled my eyes, "Isn't that the reason a man needs a woman?" I slowly turned the key in the lock and stepped in the room. It was dark, which makes sense since it was past midnight. I sent one more smile in Damon's direction and closed the door. I nearly screamed when the lights flickered revealing Elena. She was standing in front of the stairs with her hands on her hips. I groaned and tried shoving past her, "No, not yet Charlie. Where were you?" I rolled my eyes, "I was finishing up my shift at the block. What do you think? I said I was meeting with Caroline and I met with Caroline".

She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head, "Vicki could have _died. _And you weren't even there to support Matt! You have to stop thinking about yourself Charlie!" I groaned and pushed her harder which propelled me up the stairs.

"I really don't need to hear this Elena, I'm sorry, kay? I'll apologize to him soon, but it's late and I want to sleep. And shower. And sleep some more. 'Night'." I ran up the stairs quickly and shut my door without a sound. I stripped off the jacket Damon lent me and kicked off my shoes. I turned on the hot water in the shower and undressed. When I noticed the shower steaming I gently stepped in. I moaned when the hot water hit my back and untightened my muscles. I laid my head against the cold tile and sighed.

Yeah, I was pretty certain this was Hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's short again! I have decided that I'm just going to write, and whatever comes out I'll post, these are prob gonna be short so I'm gonna try to update quickly. I'm already working on chapter 4 here, bye all.**

**~Sun**

I opened my eyes carefully, the alarm cutting into my dream. I sat up and rubbed my face with the heel of my hand, trying to wake myself up. I let myself look around, and sighed. I was going to be stuck in here for a while.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom still brushing my hair, and as I headed down the stairs Elena came out of her room. I braced myself, remembering our fight from last night, but she looked fresh and happy and I wondered what the hell was going on. She smiled at me and skipped to my side, "Charlie, you'll never believe what happened! Here, I'll explain in the car".

She was smiling very big and it didn't cease through the entire morning. She quickly explained the creepy late night sexy/no sex talk with Stefan. I'm kidding, she expressed many times nothing happened, they were just talking. I humored her, though I still wasn't over the fact it was a past midnight talk involving no touchy touchy of any kind.

_But _they _talked_ again, bleh, but still, she's happy right? Then again, I find Stefan and Elena's relationship completely illogical. It's basically Twilight all over again, he's all stalker-like and she's all "my one true love" and shit. Though, I'm probably biased. My mom left my dad, and I've been in and out of relationships a lot but nothing too serious. Guess no one can handle this ass.

* * *

"Matt!" I ran over to him, jumping over rocks and a few people.. He stopped and looked at me carefully. I pushed my bag over my shoulder panting, "Look, Matt, I'm sorry. Really, I am." his expression softened, "It's alright Charlie, I know you, it's fine". I breathed out a breath of relief, "I know," I bent down trying to breath out.

"Damn, I need to work out more, but seriously, that was selfish of me." he just smiled. I glanced at his face, biting my lip, "I'm sorry, I'm gonna be late, but please say you forgive me." I normally didn't do this, but it _was_ selfish. This might be the first time I actually felt guilt in a while. And I frowned when I realized this, Matt was looking at me oddly, and I took a deep breath and smiled. I turned and walked back to class, hearing the bell ring. I rolled my eyes, schools are so pushy.

* * *

I was in detention. Of _course, _my luck had to be this shitty. I freakin' was late to class because I apologized to Matt, no good deeds go fucking unpunished. So now I was listening to the school clock's very catchy ticking song. Who knew being late to class rendered a detention. Who knew being late to class multiple times led to a detention. Who knew I didn't effing care unless I had to sit an hour in a boring ass room staring into the eyes of butthurt history teacher. Who was staring at me with the same intensity. At least it was only a few more minutes, oh, by a few more minutes I mean _twenty-five. _

I slapped my head on my desk, slowly burning in my own personal hell. I wish I could have fucking compelled my way out of this, hah, get it? _Compelled! _God, I'm so fucking hilarious, and cool, and cooly hilarious. This was how I spent my time. I groaned again and sighed, trying to come up with some ways to entertain myself. I remembered the book Stefan gave me, and smiled slightly, remembering the giddiness that built up inside me when I saw the worn cover. He had a copy of my favorite book, the knowledge of such he probably received from Elena.

I wish people didn't give such personal facts about me to strangers. But still, it was the thought that counts. The only reason I accepted it was the fact it was fucking Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, how would I not? And the fact he probably didn't even take care of it properly, the only way to take care of a book is to read it at least once every week, like I do.

I pondered the fact Matt told Elena his sister said a vampire attacked her. Good thing for Good Guy and Bad Guy vampire bros that they didn't believe Vicki. But if only they knew. I jumped when the door slammed open.

I tried calming my heart when I saw Damon, what the _hell _ was he doing _here? _He smiled at me and wiggled his fingers. I narrowed my eyes when he turned to the outraged Mr. Tanner, I noticed he got all pouty when he was angry. He stood up, the chair shrieking, "Sir, this is a _classroom!_ Unless you have a pass you are not allow-" he shut up when Damon stared at him in the eyes, "Shut it, Teach, I'll just grab my little student and we'll be on our merry way. You don't need to remember this." I frowned when he sped right over to me, grabbed my arm, and sped out if the building.

I fell over when he suddenly let go of my bicep, I spit out a leaf as I picked myself up "What the hell, Damon?" I backed up a tiny bit when I noticed his glare. "Tell me what you know, _now._" I smirked and skipped around him, losing my sense of fear. Why, you may ask? Because I realized he was afraid of _me. _The one hundred and barely twenty pounded girl. "Please, Damon, you came all the way here to rescue me, why don't you just compel me?" he flirtily took a step towards me, but in a way to make it threatening, "Maybe I will," he leaned in a tiny bit but I didn't miss a beat.

I tilted my head, and pushed my chest out towards him, "You won't". He smirked back, "How do you know?" I smiled back confidently, "I interest you," he rose one eyebrow. I burst into laughter quickly, and shook my head, "I'm joking, I bother you, but seriously? I can tell when people are lying. You are very translucent to me." he rolled his eyes, and held his hand up to me, I glanced at it warily, flipping my gaze from his hand to his eyes every few seconds. I saw nothing.

* * *

Of all the bloody places he could have taken me, a torture chamber, a well where he was going to push me down, home so he and his brother could feast on me, I would not think he would bring me to _Applebee's. _Fucking _Applebee's. _He was sitting casually in our booth watching me. I rolled my eyes and glanced the menu. I skimmed through all the desserts and smirked at him, "You know, this is all very Edward Cullen and Bella-y. Are you gonna force a coke down my throat? Or be a cheap bastard and make me choose from the 2 for 20 dollars menu?" he grinned at me, "No, I'm going to wine and dine you and get you to open up to me." I shook my head and licked my lips when I saw a delicious molten lava cake.

He sighed, and I noticed his expression turning serious, "Charlie, I just need to know if I need to compel you or not". I frowned, "I don't know _that _much." he calmed a bit, "On second thought, I do". He growled and smacked the table, I tilted my head at the sound, and looked around to notice all the tables glancing around for the noise. "Careful, Damon, you're going to cause a scene". He was starting to lose patience, "Order," I frowned, a waitress I didn't notice was standing next to us, a notepad in hand. I grinned happily, "I'll have the Triple Chocolate Meltdown." I pushed my menu forward and sat straight to wait for Damon to order, he grinned devilishly, "Why don't you go in the back and open a pretty little vein of yours for a little drink." I widened my eyes as she obediently left us for "our" orders.

I stared at him, not believing what he just did. Sure, I've done some pretty bad things in my life, multiple pages in a basic school file, though I do not remember telling someone to hand me a cup of their blood. He grinned at me, completely level, and I realized what he was doing. He was trying to scare me, shake me, show me what a _real _vamp can do. Alright then, two can play at that game.

She returned quickly, handing a cup to Damon, he took it happily and took a sip. I groaned at the sight, "Really , Damon?" he just grinned.

I shook my head and sighed sadly.

"What do you want to know, Damon?" I leaned forward and rested my head on my hands. He leaned forward to, setting his cup of blood down, "How much you know, why you know, and how do you know". I frowned, and thought out how I could plan this, I smiled slightly.

"Alright, I'll answer your questions, only if you bring me to a different destination every time." he looked at me surprised, and furrowed his eyebrows, "Why?" I wasn't sure, probably a chance to get to know Virginia, though I hoped he wouldn't bring me to some strip club or whatever. I just shrugged to answer his question. His blue eyes searched my face, and after a minute he nodded, I smiled really big, smoothed out my napkin and begin my little story.

"First off, I know you and your brother are vampires, and that you were changed by Katherine Pierce in 1864." he nodded, finally caring about what I had to say. "You and your brother loved her, but you obviously more, and because of your brother she was locked into a tomb, and has been since. I also know Elena looks like her, though I'm not sure why, and that you are here to free her." I glanced at him again to make sure all of this was true, and nodded to myself to find him engrossed with what I had to say.

"I know you need something to open the tomb, though, I'm not sure what, a spell? And a...moonstone?" I was trying to remember what I had seen of the show, I remember the moonstone, and a few other blurred images. I frowned, trying to draw anything into the clear. I glanced at him, "That's about all I know, things that matter anyway". He was solemn, and nodded, which seemed to be to himself, deeming I wasn't a threat, maybe?

"Eat," I didn't need any more pushing, I grabbed my fork and took a big bite of the cake. I moaned, it was delicious.

"Why did you order dessert?" I shrugged, "What if I ordered a regular meal first, and choked? I would never have tasted my cake, so in case of that, I order, and eat, dessert first." Damon shook his head.

"You are one odd know-it-all," I grinned at that compliment, "I'm not a know-it-all. Just a smart ass that retains information like a plant retains sunlight". He gave me a curious look, "Is that how you know all about this?" I blanched, "Well, not exactly, it was more...direct?" I shook my head "It's hard to explain". He shook his head, "Tell me," I hesitated, what could I say? _Hey, I'm in the body of a girl I've never met but we seem to be the same person, _and _where I'm from you're a character in a drama TV show? _

"I'll tell you in a different setting," I hoped he would be patient enough for the last place. Already seeing why this might have been a bad idea.

I took my last bite of the cake, already feeling the warmth of sleepiness settle in my body. He rolled his eyes, quickly yanking my body into the standing position. I winced, ripping my arm out of grip, "Ouch, man, not cool," he sighed, then tossed a ten dollar bill on the table and led me out of the restaurant "I'm hear to get answers, not wait for you to stuff your mouth". I felt the wind settle my thoughts a tad, the chill waking me up. I frowned back at him, "Even for a two hundred year old vampire you still don't have good manners". He ignored me, and we headed towards his car, a light blue Camaro that I couldn't help but immediately love, it didn't matter if we weren't friends, I was going to drive that car eventually.

* * *

I was casually leaning against the window in his car, we were driving to the new destination, hopefully it would be better than _Applebee's. _He hummed as he drove, the sound annoying me for some reason. I scowled out the window when we drove closer to the neighborhood where the house was. "Are you just gonna bring me to my house? If you're gonna be a cop out you might as well just drop me off here." he ignored me and kept driving, immediately passing the turn. "I'm not bringing you to your house, I'm bringing you to _mine_". I rose my eyebrows, he was bringing me to his house? I wondered lazily if it would have a moat or a dungeon, knowing Damon, probably the latter. We stopped outside of a giant rustic building, I wrinkled my nose, it was so _old._

Before I could even reach for the door handle the door was open, where Damon was waiting with a flirty smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and ignored him, stood up and carefully took a few steps towards the house. The gravel crunched under my feet as I critiqued the house, "So you lived here? When you were human I mean?" I turned to look at him, interested.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, "Wasn't this meant for _me_ to get to know _you?_" I shook my head, "You, are here to do what I want so you get your answers". He rolled his eyes, but shook his head, "No, we live in this know, but the one me and my little brother lived in was abandoned a while ago." I nodded carefully.

I walked towards the door to the building and asked, "So why did you wanna know what I know?" I turned and saw him grin, "If you know all about this, that means you can help me with a little project". I narrowed my eyes, "I'm not gonna be your minion, if that's what you want." he shook his head and corrected me, "You're not going to be my minion" he walked through the doorway, then turned, "You're gonna be my accomplice."

I tilted my head, "For what?" he grinned, "What will be both find pleasure in doing?" he stopped, but didn't let me answer, "Making my perfect little nauseating brother's life _hell_" I grinned widely, and jumped through the doorway to join him. He looked down at me with slight uncertainty in his eyes, "How about it my little Demon?" I smirked up at him, liking the nickname, "I think it sounds positively dashing, Mr. Salvatore".

My eyes flashed, and I felt the familiar enjoyment of screwing something up. That was the feeling that got me in trouble in my world in the first place. "I _love _it!".


End file.
